SnK Online
by odlarr
Summary: El moreno suspiró internamente, tanto ahí como afuera el azabache seguía siendo una delicia para la vista, con su icónico uniforme de la Legión color negro ajustando en los lugares correctos. De haber podido, se habría puesto duro, por suerte en SnKO no era posible. [RiRen / Yaoi, realidad virtual, personajes virtualmente impotentes, muy mal intento de humor xD]


**Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece, su autor es **Hajime Isayama.**

Advertencias: Yaoi, realidad virtual, personajes virtualmente impotentes, muy mal intento de humor xD

Notas y algunas aclaraciones importantes, **abajo ↓**

* * *

La sangre bajaba por su rostro, obstaculizándole la visión por momentos. Con la manga del uniforme se repasó por encima de los ojos esmeralda, quitando el líquido carmesí que ya empezaba a evaporarse.

Sin permitirse perder mas tiempo, se lanzó contra el grupo de gigantes que se acercaba usando el equipo de maniobras, girando en perfecta armonía con el resto de su escuadrón. La táctica que habían planeado previamente funcionó. Un rápido tajo en la nuca de su objetivo lo dejó fuera de combate. De reojo observó cómo un borrón negro derribaba a otro titán sin problemas. El resto de sus compañeros habían despachado a los sobrantes.

Un sonido les informó que habían completado la misión exitosamente y los números brillaron ante él; el líder del escuadrón tomó la recompensa, ya se encargaría de repartirla equitativamente al llegar al Cuartel de la Legión. Todos se vieron a las caras complacidos, había sido suficiente por hoy, se moría de hambre y ese día le tocaba hacer la cena. Montaron los caballos y se dispusieron a volver.

Cerca de él, un compacto pelinegro - _su líder_ \- cabalgaba atento, las emboscadas de los mercenarios eran usuales en esa zona, además del hecho de que podían aparecer mas titanes u otro tipo de enemigo.

Se veía ensimismado en lo que hacía mientras jugueteaba con la pequeña bolita de metal en su lengua; el movimiento del rosado músculo lo seducía y el marcado cuerpo enfundado en el uniforme color negro de la Legión le incitaba a cometer una idiotez. Y dado que el no era muy famoso por pensar antes de actuar...

Aprovechando que no parecía estarle prestando mucha atención, acercó su caballo y lo rebasó, no sin antes acariciar descuidadamente desde el tentador culo hasta el muslo del azabache cuando pasó a su lado.

Con un último apretón le soltó. El mayor gruñó, no sabía si por molestia o excitación.

-Concéntrate, carajo... -la mirada grisácea con motas azules se oscureció, el pelinegro apuró al caballo dejándole atrás.

La sonrisa no se borró de su rostro en todo el camino, le gustaba tener el poder de distraer al mejor soldado de la humanidad - _aunque eso pudiera costarles la vida a todos_ -, jamás se cansaría de fastidiar al amargado hombre.

Al entrar al Cuartel, vio a los distintos escuadrones reunidos, charlando, intercambiando objetos o planeando sus próximas misiones. Reconoció varios rostros, saludó a algunos, fue presentado a otros.

Hablaba con _CrazyZoe_ -su compañera de trabajo, una castaña con cargo de Teniente- y _ErwinnerS_ -el rubísimo Comandante de la Legión y amigo de su líder-, cuando escuchó la voz gruesa llamarle.

-Oye, mocoso.

El Sargento _Blackerman_ se acercaba a paso firme, abriendo como una cuchilla la marea de personas. El moreno suspiró internamente, tanto ahí como afuera el azabache seguía siendo una delicia para la vista, con su icónico uniforme de la Legión color negro ajustando en los lugares correctos. De haber podido, se habría puesto duro, por suerte en SnKO no era posible o estaría haciendo el ridículo frente a sus amigos. Una pequeña sonrisa bailó en sus labios, no sabía que los uniformes le ponían hasta que vio a pelinegro llevando uno.

- _Heichou~._.. -la sonrisa se amplió, adoraba que el hombre le pusiera atención.

El mayor no respondió a su tono deliberadamente insinuante. Alzó una mano, tocando el aire a la derecha de su rostro que desplegó un extenso menú de objetos y cosas increíbles que no le sorprendieron. No por nada _Blackerman_ era uno de los mas avanzados jugadores en SnKO, sabía que muchas de las cosas que habían ahí no podría siquiera aspirar a obtenerlas, porque seguramente el pelinegro las había conseguido en su tiempo de beta tester, al igual que el uniforme que portaba; era el único jugador que lo había obtenido en ese tiempo, de ahí supuestamente provenía su nombre de usuario.

Con un deslizamiento de dedos, abrió su propio inventario, vio su dinero aumentar y un par de objetos agregarse a los suyos. Su parte de la recompensa por la misión que acababan de hacer. Lo cerró al finalizar el traspaso.

-Bueno, debo irme. Ya es hora de hacer la cena. Hasta luego Erwin, nos vemos mañana entonces Hanji, despídanme del resto.

Su mirada se dirigió hasta su líder y como para tentar su suerte, se acercó al rostro níveo del mayor, desviándose a último minuto hacia su oído.

-Que tenga buenas noches, _Heichou~.._.

El pelinegro se alejó sobresaltado mientras la risotada de su loca amiga castaña retumbaba contra los muros del Cuartel. El rubio únicamente sonrió, no era tan escandaloso como Hanji.

-Tsk... Largo de aquí, mocoso -molesto, el azabache le dio una mirada que prometía algo peor a las 7 plagas bíblicas.

Y él, temiendo por su inexistente virilidad virtual, abrió el menú con su mano y rápidamente se deslogueó.

―ɤ―

Retiró el casco de su cabeza, la pulcra estancia de su sala le dio la bienvenida. Aún divertido por su tonta jugarreta, que sabía le valdría problemas, se levantó del sillón donde se había sentado horas antes para conectarse con su casco de realidad virtual, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Quería preparar algo rápido e intentar comer antes de que su novio decidiera regresar, sabiendo ya que habrían consecuencias por sus acciones, consecuencias que no le dejarían cenar como Dios manda. Sólo esperaba poder levantarse al otro día, tenía turno en el hospital.

Llevaba apenas la mitad de la cena hecha cuando escuchó pasos desde la sala, un minuto después dos pequeñas manos pálidas con las uñas pintadas de negro le rodearon la cintura. El susurro en su oído le hizo temblar las piernas, dejando olvidado lo que estaba preparando.

-Espero que te guste comer de rodillas, maldito mocoso impertinente...-

Sí iba a comer, después de todo.

Mientras se atragantaba con la gran polla que le follaba hasta la garganta, hizo una nota mental para no volver a provocar a Levi mientras estuviera en un cuerpo que no podía tener una erección, o tendría que tragarse la real.

No es que le molestara de todas formas.

* * *

Holitas a todos ^^ si alguien ha visto **Sword Art Online (SAO)** no tendrá problemas para entender esto. Estoy pensando seriamente hacer un crossover - _lo pensaría mas en serio si tuviera tiempo_ \- me encantaría leer uno *u*

Aclaro que en el juego no pueden tener ereciones porque simplemente no es una función que tenga que ver con el objetivo principal del juego, y si no está programado pues bueno, no se le para xD

Ah, Eren y Levi viven juntos, y Hanji y Eren trabajan juntos. Aunque eso se entendió, creo xd

También disculpenme los ridículos nombres de usuario que les puse, mi cabeza nunca da para esas cosas:

-El de Hanji es obvio, es una loca por los titanes.

- _ErwinnerS_ es una unión entre Erwin y Winner (ganador en inglés), la S por Smith. Ridículo, ¿no? XD

- _Blackerman_ es una unión entre Black y Ackerman -lo que piensan todos, por ser el único con el uniforme de la Legión de color negro, que consiguió en una misión única en su tiempo como beta tester-; pero en realidad su nombre de usuario proviene de BL (yaoi) y Ackerman, jajajaja ¿a que no se lo esperaban?

Pensé en usar "Blacker" y hacer a un Levi friki metalero, pero ya eran demasiadas cosas en un escrito tan pequeno xDDD de todas formas, lo vestí y le pinté las uñas de negro, y le puse un piercing ^^

Y hasta aquí llego yo, espero lea guste. Gracias a los que se tomen el tiempo para leer y el doble de gracias para los que comenten.

Un saludo, ¡besos y abrazos para todos!

Les quiere, Gosly.


End file.
